Halloween Chase
by percabethgirl13
Summary: short percabeth oneshot just in time for halloween! plz comment!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a short oneshot I decided to write for Halloween. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Wedding Bells-I'm still working on the next chapter for that. Please review!**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I was never a big fan of Halloween. Sure you got free candy, but I saw enough monsters the rest of the year. Seeing kids dress up as these creatures for_ fun _kind of freaked me out. So my Halloween night consisted of sitting on the couch and handing out candy to the annoying little kids that rang the doorbell every five seconds.

All night my mind kept straying to thoughts about my camp friends and how much I missed them. Tyson was back in the Cyclopes forges making weapons. Grover was off somewhere restoring nature, and Annabeth was probably in San Francisco. My mind kept drifting back to her and how she walked away from me at the end of the summer.

I didn't blame her; we had been through so much together it was hard to blame her for anything. I just wish she would talk to me about whatever was bothering her. I also wish I had told her that I didn't want to be so distant from her. But I didn't. And I have regretted it ever since.

At about ten o'clock, the door bell finally stopped ringing, which was a good thing because I had pretty much run out of candy. I was about to lock the door and find something to watch on TV, when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find no one there.

_Great_, I thought, _another kid trying to play ding-dong-ditch. _

I was about to close the door when something stopped me. A shadow passed under the light beside our apartment door. My hand unconsciously crept towards my pocket where I kept Riptide. I stepped further out the door and thought I saw the shadow move to the stairs that go down to the lobby.

Now, it's common sense, if you see something weird you just run back inside where everything is safe. But I'm a demigod, most of the things I see are weird, and it was Halloween and I was board.

So I called inside "Mom I'm going out, be back soon!" and I leave with nothing but Riptide in my pocket.

I run down the stairs two at a time and reach the lobby just in time to see an invisible had open the front door and push it closed behind it. I ran outside and looked around. There were cars passing by, teenagers looking for some poor little kid to scare, but nothing unusual.

Suddenly, I heard someone laugh behind me, and I mean _right _behind me. It was as if someone were laughing in my ear. I whorled but no one was there. I listened carefully; I tuned out the sound of car horns and listened for the smallest sound. There were footsteps, someone was running to my right, but there was no one was on the sidewalk with me. I turned and ran after the unseen creature. I ran for almost five blocks when the footsteps stopped abruptly.

I looked around. I was standing in front of a big fancy store, the kind that rich woman go into to buy new clothes to match their new noses every week. I listened and didn't hear anything. Maybe I had lost whatever I was chasing, or maybe I had imagined the whole thing. Either way, I was tired.

I climbed the steps of the store and sat down, breathing heavily. When I was about to get up and make my way home, something came out of the shadows and put one hand over my mouth and another hand took riptide out of my hand. I couldn't see what was holding me, but I could feel it. I knew that it was human, but that didn't make me any less scared.

I was jerked around and I knew I was staring whoever it was that was holding me in the face. The invisible person released their grip on my mouth and griped my shoulders. I felt them lean towards me and…they kissed me. I pulled away surprised. They let go of my shoulders and the air in front of me shimmered.

Annabeth appeared in front of me and said, "I missed you Seaweed Brain."

I just looked at her said, "I missed you too, Wise Girl." And I pulled her close to me and I kissed her. I don't know how long we stayed there, and I don't care. I didn't care how she got into New York or why she sent me on that chase, or why she picked Halloween of all nights to come. All I cared about was the fact that she was in my arms and she finally knew exactly how I felt about her.

_**I hoped you liked it please review!!**_


	2. Notice

I FEEL REALLY STUPID FOR NOT GIVING YOU GUYS THE NEW ACCOUNT NAME….

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO POINTED THAT OUT.

THE NEW ACCOUNT IS: THE OPTIMISTIC DREAMER

HERE IS A LINK (NOT SURE IF IT WILL WORK ONCE I UPLOAD THIS): .net/~theoptimisticdreamer

THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY STUPIDITY!


End file.
